In the event of an aircraft evacuation, evacuation assemblies, such as evacuation slides, are often deployed to safely usher passengers from the aircraft to the ground. For the safety of the passengers, it is beneficial for an electrical path to extend between a toe-end of the evacuation assembly (e.g., the end of an evacuation slide that contacts the ground) and the main electrical ground of the aircraft. With such an electrical path, electricity, such as static electricity, can be safely dispersed. However, certain composite components of aircraft evacuation assemblies, such as packboards, are often constructed from composite materials that are electrically nonconductive. Because such components are electrically nonconductive, the electrical path between, for example, the evacuation slide and the main electrical ground of the aircraft is interrupted and the dispersion of electricity may be prevented or hindered.